herofandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs is a supporting character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered. He was a U.S. Marine sergeant who later joined up with the S.A.S. to stop Imran Zakhaev. He was voiced and modeled after Mark Grigsby. Biography Modern Warfare Griggs was under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez, and assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance to capture Khaled Al-Asad. The team attack his tv station, fighting countless forces, but are unable to find Al-Asad. Later on, Griggs and Vasquez aid a M1A2 Abrams tank named "Warpig" that was caught in the bog. After the tank was mobile, the team were extracted by a helicopter to safety. Griggs wasn't with Vasquez and his team when Makarov ordered Al-Asad to launch a nuclear device, and the sergeant was far away from the blast. Griggs and the survivors headed to Azerbaijan to assist and rescue the S.A.S. after they succeeded in capturing and executing Al-Asad. After saving them, the Marines and S.A.S. do a joint operation to capture Imran Zakhaev, and decided to capture his son, Victor. The two groups met with Kamarov, and dressed in Russian military uniforms to capture Victor, but the plan fails and he commits suicide. Zakhaev comes out of hiding and becomes enraged at his son's death, and decides to launch two ICBMs at the west for revenge. Griggs and the team parachute into the Altay Mountains, but was captured and interrogated by the Ultranationalists, but was rescued by Price, Gaz and Soap. Afterward, the group heads to the launch site, and are able to abort the missiles, and leave the site to extraction. During the evacuation, Zakhaev and the Ultranationalist attack and chase the team, with a Mi-24 attacking them on the road. Eventually, the Mi-24 destroyed a bridge that was the extraction point, nearly killing the team. The group survived and battled Russian forces until a fuel tanker exploded, incapacitating Griggs and the others. Griggs was able to get back to his feet, and dragged Soap to safety while engaging soldiers on the bridge. While pulling Soap and fighting back, he was shot in the head by Zakhaev, but his and Gaz's death are avenged by Soap, who kills him with Captain Price's sidearm. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Main article: Sergeant Marcus Griggs Griggs appears in the 2019 reboot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, and is the leader of a U.S. Marine unit, Demon Dogs. His first name is revealed to be Marcus, and has a cousin named William. However, he doesn't hold the rank of staff sergeant like his original counterpart. Griggs assists C.I.A. operative "Alex" in capturing Al-Qatala leader, Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman in a hospital in Ramaza, Urizikstan. He is voiced by LaMonica Garrett. Gallery MWR-Griggs.jpg|Griggs in Modern Warfare Remastered. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered Screenshot 15.jpg|Griggs in the background with Price in "No Fighting in the War Room" (remastered). Griggs-rescuing-Soap.jpg|Griggs helping Soap on the bridge (remastered). Griggs-death.jpg|Griggs' death. Win the War achievement image MWR.jpg|Photo of Griggs, Captain Price, Gaz and Vasquez after completing "Mile High Club" (remastered). Griggs_2019_MW.jpg|Griggs in the 2019 reboot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Trivia *He is the multiplayer announcer for the Marines. *Mark Grigsby can be heard rapping in the game's credits. *He is similar to Joseph Bowman from Call of Duty: Black Ops: **Both have guised themselves in Russian uniforms. **Both are killed by a Russian antagonist (Imran Zakhaev and Spetsnaz Operative). Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Category:Deceased